


Miss my Lover, Man

by hurtbycanonthoughts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtbycanonthoughts/pseuds/hurtbycanonthoughts
Summary: Long distance relationships weren’t always smooth sailing, Iwaizumi knew that. But no one told him just how hard it really would be. He didn’t realize just how badly he missed you until it was too late. You were already gone.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Miss my Lover, Man

**Author's Note:**

> Before I deactivated hurtbycanonthoughts on tumblr, I was working on song fics and this was the first one I did

_The alcohol served its tour. And it's headed straight for my skin, leaving me daft and dim_

“So... you’re really leaving huh?” Your voice broke the rather comfortable silence that had stretched between you two. You didn’t look up at him, your gaze trained on the cup that was resting in your hand. But you felt his eyes on you, watching the way you swirled the dark liquid in a circle inside the cup.

“Yeah. I’ll be gone in a couple of weeks...” He seemed worried, scared even by the way his voice shook. As he turned his attention over to your mutual friends wishing Oikawa luck in Argentina you let out a bitter laugh. Of course you would be losing not one but two people that you cared about. You didn’t blame them however, knowing that this was a great opportunity for the both of them. You just wished everything would be the same as it was these past few years.

You were hoping this situation wouldn’t ruin the relationship you had with Iwaizumi. You loved him and you didn’t want that to change. Before you spoke up, Iwa’s voice cut through. “I don’t want to break up just because of this. I know it’ll be hard but I want us to work if you’re willing to try.” 

He was looking at you now as you glanced up at him. You took notice in the way that he was trying to blink the tears in his eyes away, probably not wanting to cry in front of your friends. You didn’t say anything, moving quietly next to him and resting your head into his shoulder. As he rested his head onto yours, you quietly whispered what he hoped you’d say. “I want to try.”

_I’m Mr Loverman. And I miss my lover man_

“Hey loser! How’s America treating you?” Your voice relaxed your boyfriend as he set his pencil down onto his homework.

“It’s surprisingly well. I actually ran into Ushijima earlier which… was really weird.” He replied, stretching his arms over his head as you snickered. “How are you doing?”

“Besides missing my boyfriend, I’m good. Matsukawa and Hanamaki hung out with me for a couple hours earlier! So that was really nice. They and Tooru asked me to tell you hi by the way.”

“Did you talk to Shittykawa before talking to me? How dare you.” Iwaizumi teased and you couldn’t help but roll your eyes at him, momentarily forgetting that he couldn’t see you.

“Since when did you get so dramatic?” You asked as you opened the door to the university you started attending earlier in the year. Thankfully you both found the best time to call each other relatively quick whenever he moved away. Of course there were times that either one of you were busy but neither of you minded.

“When you’re friends with Oikawa for well over ten years, you pick up on his dramatic antics.” He replied through a yawn. A smile disappeared just as quickly as it appeared on your face. A small pain formed in your chest, though you thought nothing of it.

“Hey.” You spoke quietly. The only indication you got that you knew he heard you was the soft hum that left his throat. “I miss you.”

Iwaizumi glanced at his phone, looking at it with so much love that he wished you could see it. “I miss you too Y/n.”

_The way you call my name. Have me runnin’ on and on_

Tossing the blanket off of you, you headed into the kitchen of your apartment. You weren’t really sure why you had the sudden urge to go into that room. You weren’t sure hungry nor thirsty so there really wasn’t a reason to be in there. That was until your eyes landed onto your phone on the counter. As you went to pick it up, it lit up due to a call coming through from Iwaizumi. You smiled as you picked up. “Hey aren’t you supposed to be in class?”

Your voice actually startled your boyfriend, not expecting you to pick up. “Aren’t _you_ supposed to be asleep?” He retaliated and you muttered a ‘touché’ in response. 

“How _is_ school going for you?” You asked and all you got back was an annoyed grunt. You laughed at his response, leaning onto the counter closest to you.

“It sucks. I… just want to see you. I miss you so much.” His voice was barely a whisper and you frowned. You both knew this was going to be hard. Being 4,986.91 miles away from each other and being in two different time zones was clear just how much you both had to make this work. Though it was rough whenever you both couldn’t even video chat.

“Hajime.” Startling your boyfriend yet again from his thoughts, he hummed in response. “I love you so much. We’ll see each other soon ok?” You sounded so sure. Neither of you realized this promise was going to be broken.

“Ok.”

_I’ve shattered now, I’m spilling out upon this linoleum ground_

“Makki I appreciate you calling but I don’t have time to talk. Y/n’s going to be calling me soon.” Iwaizumi said as he placed his bag next to his desk.

“Iwa—” Hanamaki began, his voice breaking. Iwa immediately knew something was wrong. You sent him a message saying that you were heading to your friend’s house twenty minutes ago and you’d let him know when you got there. You should’ve been there by now. “Y/n got in an accident. They’re in surgery now but it’s not looking good. We don’t think they’re going to make it… I’m so sorry.” 

Iwaizumi’s thoughts raced, trying to comprehend how this happened. You always took the exact same route going there so what changed? Did you take a different way? Did you hit someone or some animal? Did someone hit you? He didn’t even realize he was crying until a tear hit his phone. “Can… you please keep me updated?”

Makki nodded, hearing the way his voice broke even though he couldn’t be seen. “Of course. I’ll let you know the moment we get updated.”

“Thank you.” Before Hanamaki said anything else, Iwa hung up the phone. He slumped into the floor crying and holding his phone tightly. He begged whatever god there is that you’d recover. Just so he could keep the promise of seeing you soon.

_Oh what am I supposed to do without you?_

Throwing his bag by the door, Iwa headed towards his bedroom. He heard the news of your passing a couple hours after the initial phone call. While he hadn’t seemed to be acting any differently, the people close to him could tell how he really felt. Even Ushijima caught on and told him that he was there if Iwa had needed anything. Oikawa began calling more often, sometimes even accompanied by Hinata just to keep him occupied. He appreciated it, he really did but it never seemed to change anything. He still called your phone to check in on you. He always looked at his own, expecting a good morning text from you as you got ready for the day.

Going back to Japan was much harder than he thought. It was three (3) months since the accident but he refused to go near the road it had happened on. Sometimes it even felt like you were there with him. Your familiar warmth had passed by him as he let out a soft sigh. “Hey baby…” he muttered as he took off his shoes and went onto the bed. “I miss you.”

_I’m Mr Loverman. Oh, and I miss my lover man_


End file.
